


Kitten - Youngwoong (ft. Oneus and Onewe)

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [16]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: But it's okay, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone helps, Fluff, Jin Yonghoon knows how to help, Kim Youngjo behaves different, Lee Keonhee loves cuddling, M/M, Minor Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, No Smut, No clear top bottom structure, Non-Sexual Kink, they are all overwhelmed, they eventually get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Youngjo is behaving weirdly and the others don't know what to do.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Kitten - Youngwoong (ft. Oneus and Onewe)

If you want a definition for a perfect relationship, four of six Oneus members would give you the same answer: Youngwoong.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong were quite perfect for each other, they cared about the other, respected everything the other would do, listen to the others problems without judging... you name it, everyone would dream about a relationship like this.

Expecting to his small figure and cute personality Hwanwoong were obviously the bottom part and both he and his older boyfriend didn't seem to have a problem with that. The oldest would always put him in his embrace, the small figure would perfectly fit into his hugs.

If you'd ask any other member of their group they would say that it was obvious that Youngjo would be dominant. If you ask Youngjo, he would say that he liked to be dominant but sometimes... he'd like to let himself fall and be the one taken care of.

Well... until a certain rainy September morning. Hwanwoong woke up before his boyfriend and as they always do he admired the features of the older and caressed his whole face and strokes his hair, showing off his love for the older. As latter awaked to the petting he started to purr imminently. Of course the dancer was confused first at the action but didn't think too much over it, he just continued stroking his hair.

The rapper put his head on the younger lap after he sat up a bit. Hwanwoong giggled softly. He had to think about all the times To Moons called his lover a kitten because of his actions. This was a situation in which he fully understood them.

Hwanwoong just continued with his actions smiling widely as his older boyfriend leans into the touch. When he reached a certain spot on Youngjos head the purring intensifies.

First Hwanwoong didn't think too much about it but when Youngjo slowly started to get drowsy and sleepy again he decided to not let the older sleep again. "Hey hyung, don't sleep." He said softly but failed as he fell asleep on his lap again.

Hwanwoong sighed but knew how hard it was to wake his boyfriend up so he just took his phone out and just scrolled through some posts of their fans. He saw often posts about his boyfriend with kitten ears. This made him think about the situation he just witnessed because that wasn't his boyfriend like he knew him. The Ravn he knew would kiss his lips in the morning and maybe even pin him down on the bed if he has flirted to much the other day to remind him who his boyfriend was. But now?

After a while Seoho, the second oldest knocked and came inside. "Huh? What's going on Woongie?" He asked the younger confused. "I really don't know. He woke up, purred like a kitten when I stroked his hair and then went back to sleep... on my lap." He explained quickly. "That's indeed weird. How about I get Keonhee to take care of him and you come eating? He's the only one who already ate and he loves cuddling." Hwanwoong chuckled at the last comment, remembering all the times the older would come to cuddle him to death. "Alright. Thank you hyung." "Don't worry, it's time that we take care of him. He does it always and now it's on us." With that he went to get the main vocalist to cuddle the oldest. Keonhee gladly accepted and took Hwanwoongs place over.

When the boys had breakfast Hwanwoong told them about the oldest weird behalf. "That indeed sounds weird." Geonhak spoke softly. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. Everyone needs a day off sometimes." "I agree. How about we skip practice today? Dongju wanted to hang with Dongmyeong anyways so why not make it a whole day? They maybe could over and we call it a day?" Seoho suggested. "Are we sure them having around Youngjo hyung is a good idea when he's like this?" "Maybe they know what to do though?" Dongju said joining the conversation. "And I know that all of you love them so where's the problem?" Geonhak petted his head. "Calm down little one, no one is saying anything against it." He said with a glare to Hwanwoong.

After a while there was a really well audible scream by the one and only Keonhee. The other four boys imminently run to him to check what's wrong. Turns out it was awoke Youngjo who meowed. "What- what the hell was that?" Keonhee asked half scarred half confused. "He's like this since the early morning, we're not sure what's going on either." Hwanwoong explained hugging his lover. He slowly stroked his hair quite concerned. "I'm calling Yonghoon hyung, he sure know what to do." Dongju suggested receiving a nod by his members.

He did as said and waited for the oldest out of them all to pick up. "Hey Dong two, what's going on?" The members of Onewe and even some of Oneus started to call him this after realizing how similar "ju" and "two" sound. "We wanted to ask if you want to hang. And also Youngjo hyung is behaving weird and we thought that maybe you would know what to do." "We'll be over in ten." He spoke softly to calm the younger. "Thank you!" With that they hung up and Dongju told his hyungs the news.

As they said ten minutes later the guys of Onewe stood in the door frame, expecting a catastrophe. "What happened?" "Come see by yourself." Seoho answered the leader of Onewe. After that the six guys went into Hwanwoongs and Youngjos shared room. The other boys sat into his room on chairs and the bed. They didn't want to leave the second youngest alone with his weirdly behaving boyfriend.

After witnessing the situation completely Yonghoon smiled and sat down in front of the bed, stroking Youngjos hair just to receive a purr. "Well the situation is quite simply, no need to stress. You got yourself a kitten." He explained chuckling. After looking into eight confused faces – Harin and Youngjo weren't confused – he explained "It's similar to Dongmyeongs little space." Before he could continue he received a light smack on the arm by Dongmyeong who got scolded by his caregiver Harin. "We don't slap people, do we? Apologize baby." After a quick mumbled apology by the boy Yonghoon continued. "It's similar to his little space but it's like the pet version. The kitty version to be exact." Hwanwoong froze at those words but continued stroking his boyfriend.

The other members where just as confused as Hwanwoong even after the explanation. They all thought about the older being dominant and the one to take care of the small Hwanwoong.

"In case you're all worrying about taking care of him, don't. if Hwanwoong doesn't want to take care of him alone you are four other guys there. And if you need help you always have us as well." Harin said softly to the boys.

For the rest of the day they continued to play with kitten Youngjo. He was especially attached to Hwanwoong but that was to expect according to Yonghoon.

The boys stayed over for the rest of the day and helped them a lot with the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the end turned out shitty


End file.
